The Golden Easterlings of Rhúdel
The Easterlings of TOS are a relatively new faction, but have long been in the making. Their capital, Mistrand, rivals that of any city in Middle Earth. It is considered by some, even, to be the greatest city in all the world. Their leader is, the Khan of the Khaganate, Joetatoe. Members Current members: Joetatoe (Leader) TheOneGoran aidansebastian BDdeuce Ayra_Morningstar OBSIDIAN_FOX tchri006 Sith_Anakin D_Coop_Sloot SirWilsonGS king_yeti Members to join when Easterlings are officially implemented into the mod: minecraft_forevr Easterling Culture The dragon worshipers of the East love gold. It is because of this that their choice of armor is Near Harad armor, gold armor, or a composite of both (as these are the primary golden armors avalible). Warriors of the Loke-Egleria often dawn the Near Harad shield, and their primary weapon is the Near Harad pole axe. There are a variety of Easterling classes and professions including Emperor- Joetatoe General- aidansebastian Grand Paladin- SirWilsonGS Grand Admiral- TheOneGoran Military personnel- tchri006 Merchant- SithAnakin, OBSIDIAN_FOX Farmer- Ayra_Morningstar Scholar- Architect- SithAnakin Gardener- Fisherman- minecraft_forevr Laborer- D_Coop_Sloot Priest- Miner- Engineer- Doctor- and many more. Allies The Golden Easterlings are closely allied with the rest of the Khaganate as well as Near Harad. The Golden Eastelings are neutral towards Dorwinion. Enemies The Golden Easterling's enemies are The Kingdom of Dale and Gondor. The Empire of the East As more Rhûn factions are implemented into the mod, the Empire of the East will grow in power. The Khaganate consists of: Loke-Egleria Khand Wainriders Balchoth Far Rhûn Easterlings The Avari Elves Their borders contain most of the lands of Rhûn and are united and closely intertwined people. History The Golden Easterlings are derived from a cult of dragon worshippers known as the Loke-Egleria, whom were sent by Pallando the Blue spread their dragon religion. Thus the reason their armor appears to take resemblance of dragon scales. They are fascinated with gold, just as the dragons they worship. The Loke-Egleria function as the capital faction of the great Khaganate. Religion The Easterlings worship four different dragon-gods: Lòcë Aeara: -She is one of the four Dragons of the East. -She is the deity of water and all bodies of it, life, and the moon. -Aspects of Aeara include: Understanding, intelligence, honesty, devotion, mercy, forgiveness, compassion, indifference, heartlessness, laziness, indolence, rigidity, unpredictable, lack of daring, lack of concern, and instability. -The Colors associated with Aeara are Blue and Purple. Lòcë Oron: -He is one of the four Dragons of the East. -He is the deity of the earth, nature, and time. -Aspects of Oron include: Consistency, wisdom, conscientiousness, happiness, patience, perseverance, punctuality, caution, resistance, responsibility, carefulness, firmness, reliability, ambition, respect, ind ifference, cumbersomeness, irregularity, timidity, and scornfulness. -The Colors associated with Oron are Brown and Green. Lòcë Vaiya: -She is one of the four Dragons of the East. -She is the deity of the sky, weather, and the stars. -Aspects of Vaiya include: Vigilance, freedom, kindness, trust, clarity, lightness, independency, dexterity, optimism, diligence, joy, lack of perseverance, dishonesty, gossipy, inconstancy, touchiness, and prodigality. -The Colors associated with Vaiya are White and Black. Lòcë Agar: -He is one of the four Dragons of the East. -He is the deity of fire, war, and the sun. -Aspects of Agar include: Vigorousity, enthusiasm, courage, decisiveness, power, honor, daring, irritability, destructiveness, instability, passion, jealousy, voraciousness, violence, hate, and anger. -The Colors associated with Agar are Red and Gold. Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Men Category:Neutral Category:Kingdoms